What Do You Want To Be When You're Older, Prue?
by GemmaJadeX-FilesSpade
Summary: Small one-shot about Prue and Andy when they're 9 'nuff said.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Charmed of any of the characters(I am just in love with them :P)

Nine year old Prue Halliwell was sat watching T.V. with her best friend Andy Trudeau, also nine. They had turned it over to a police show as soon as Prue's Grams had left the room, Grams didn't like them watching police shows because there were guns, and knives, and sometimes people got killed. She thought that it was innapropriate for young eyes. Prue was watching the screen intently and Andy was watching her, he thought she was really pretty, like a little flower. She smelled nice too. Prue turned her head to glance at him and saw him staring at her.  
>"What?" she asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts.<br>"What do you want to be when you're older, Prue?" he asked. 'Nice save' he thought, he would never live it down if his friends knew he was looking at a girl, even Prue! All of his friends thought she was pretty, even though they would never admit it. Prue thought about it for a minute.  
>"I'm not sure." she eventually replied. Then she turned the question around on him. "What do you want to be when you're older, Andy?" Andy looked at the T.V. screen then back at Prue.<br>"I want to be a policeman, so i can catch the bad-guys." he replied  
>"You want to be like your daddy." she teased, in a way that only a child could.<br>"Don't you want to be like your daddy?" Andy asked innocently. Prue shook her head ferociously.  
>"NO! I want to stay, i don't want to disappear!" she almost yelled. Andy hung his head sadly.<br>"Sorry, i forgot." she patted his knee in reassurance and he smiled up at her.  
>"PRUDENCE HALLIWELL AND ANDREW TRUDEAU! What in gods name are you watching?" Grams thundered, already knowing the answer. Prue and Andy jumped up.<br>"Um, G-G-Grams." Prue stuttered nervously.  
>"Don't you Grams me! What have i told you about watching this show?"<br>"That it's bad." Andy said nervously.  
>"And yet you still watch it!" she exploded.<br>"Sorry Grams." Prue said.  
>"Sorry Ms Halliwell." Andy said. Andy always called her Ms Halliwell when he was in trouble out of respect, even though she said to call her Grams. Grams rolled her eyes, she could never stay too mad for too long at Prue and Andy.<br>"Go into the other room away from the T.V. for a bit okay."  
>"Okay Grams, come on Andy, let's go play Cowboys." Prue said. Cowboys was their favorite game. They both ran into the other room and played for a while until Andy's daddy came to pick him up.<p>

It was an hour before little Prue's bedtime, her little sisters, Piper and Phoebe were already in bed and Prue was watching her favorite show that she always watched before bed, 'Bewitched'. It was a rerun of the first ever episode and it was almost at the end where Samantha Stevens was cleaning the kitchen with a mere twitch of her nose. Prue watched it thoughtfully, thinking about how easier being a witch would make everything when she realised something. She ran into the kitchen to where her Grams was washing up.  
>"Grams! Grams! Can we call Andy please?"<br>"Prudence, why do you want to call Andy? He was here not long ago."  
>"I need to tell him something, please Grams." Grams sighed.<br>"Okay, come on Prudence." Grams led Prue to the phone and dialled the number for her as Prue held the reciever to her ear. She heard the phone ring twice then Andy's daddy picked up.  
>"Hello, Trudeau household." he said.<br>"Hello Mr Trudeau, can i speak to Andy please?" As soon as Mr Trudeau heard little Prue's voice he laughed good-naturedly.  
>"Of course Prudence, Andrew is right here." Prue heard the passing of the phone and Andy's voice.<br>"Hello, Prue?"  
>"Andy, guess what!" she squealed excitedly.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"I know what i want to be when i'm older." she blurted.<br>"Really? What?"  
>"I want to be... A Witch!" Prue was talking into the phone facing away from her Grams, she didn't see Penny freeze, or put her hands up either side of her face on her temples. She was lucky she didn't see the shock on her Grams' face or she would have figured it out. She was going to be a Witch when she grew up.<p> 


End file.
